Metabolic clearance of testosterone and some of its metabolites will be determined in Chinese men in Hong Kong and Caucasian men in Los Angeles using stable isotope labeled testosterone. This study will test whether differences in testosterone metabolism is the basis for ethnic differences in the clinical responses to testosterone.